A day with the family
by graywords-girl
Summary: DISCONTINUED Once again. A series of Royai drabbles, sweet enough to rot your teeth. This time, centered around a futuristic, AUish world. R and R please!
1. Bathtime

**Bath Time**

* * *

Riza did not worry often. In fact, for the most part, worry wasn't even a registered emotion. Of course, she felt guilt, fear, and concern, but never worry. (Despite what others may have said, she considered worry and concern two very different emotions.) That was why the screaming that was currently sounding from the bathroom didn't worry her in the least bit.

Guilty? No. Fearful? Perhaps a tad bit, after all, "Bath Time" did not usually ensue screaming. Concerned? Hell yes.

But she respected and believed in her husband's parenting abilities, and thus fought off her internal instinct to charge in there with her gun in hand, safety off. After forty-five minutes, however, she felt that belief and respect slowly withering away, and her gun, currently sitting in a locked drawer at her desk, was beginning to look very tempting. Her grip on the arm of her chair tightened a bit.

But still, the screaming was mixed with what she hoped to be laughter, and so she was fairly certain no one was dieing. She hoped.

Finally, the click of the bathroom door sounded, and she was on her feet in an instant.

"Alright, who drowned?" she called, turning around to face her family.

Before her stood a relatively dry little girl with dark curls and amber eyes, and a very wet Roy Mustang. Riza coughed to cover her laughter.

"Which-" a small snort escaped. "-one of you had the bath?"

Roy glared at her, before turning to look at the little girl. "Wanna see something funny, Rio?"

Little Riona Mustang nodded her head with enthusiasm, bouncing slightly in excitement. Roy looked at Riza again, a very cocky grin plastered on his face. Riza could've sworn she felt her skin go a shade paler. Which was something, considering she usually didn't admit to being afraid of anything. However, that smirk she recognized. That was not a good sign.

Without warning, Roy threw himself at her, shrieking out a battle cry as he tackled her to the floor. She shrieked in good nature as they landed, him on top of her, the water from his clothes beginning to soak through her own clothing. Riona clapped her hands and laughed. Riza cast the little girl a small glare.

"Great." She stated, sarcasm lost on the little girl. "Now _I_ need a bath."

* * *

_Author's notes: Yay! My first FMA fic. Drabbles are so easy to write… I may turn this into a series of drabbles, if people like this one enough. Most of them will revolve around what I'd imagine the "Family life" of Roy and Riza would be. Don't kill me, ne? Reviews, please? I'd like to know how I did on my first FMA fic. And yes, I know the characters are agonizingly OOC. I'll have to work on that --_


	2. Music

**Music**

**

* * *

**Roy was a man of music. Riza had learned that years earlier, when she had walked into his office to find him singing some song to himself and staring off into space. Riza herself had learned enough nursery rhymes during her pregnancy to make any parent proud, but she never considered herself a very good singer, or even someone mildly into music. Roy, however, was a completely different story. 

He would hum out a melody to the tapping of her pencil on those days she brought work home. He would sing to Riona, and on the days Riona went to pre-school, he would sing to Black Hayate. It had come to the point that Riza figured music was apart of him as much as alchemy was.

He would even sing to her sometimes, though very rarely, and usually only when she was sick or injured. And then, only when he thought she was sleeping. She wasn't sure why he wouldn't sing to her. She loved the sound of his voice. Perhaps it was because of all those years she had chastised him for "goofing off". Or maybe he was just self-conscious around her. (Of course, she doubted this, because he would sing _around_ her all the time. Just never for her.)

She never complained, however. It was silly. Besides, whom he sang for didn't matter. Only that he did.

With those thoughts in mind, she walked into her daughter's room; the soft blue walls a sudden contrast from the pale yellow that enveloped nearly every other room in the house. Sure enough, Roy sat on the edge of Riona's bed, the little girl held gently against his chest, drifting slowly between reality and dream world. His slow, melodic voice bounced off the walls as he coaxed the girl into sleep.

She smiled, and suddenly wished she had thought to bring in her camera. This scene would have made Hughes cry tears of envy. He noticed her standing in the doorway then, and finished his song. Tucking the child into her covers, he placed a small kiss on her forehead before joining his wife.

Casting a glance at Riona, Riza pulled the door closed, stopping only briefly to shut off the light.

_He's teaching her how to play the piano_… she thought, casting a glance at him. He caught her eye and gave her a wink, whispering a quick "I love you" into her ear, and then headed down the hall towards the kitchen. She then heard a loud crash, and Roy muttering several obscenities at the dog. She sighed, but smiled anyway.

_Maybe he'll teach me too_…

* * *

_Author's notes: I'm so glad you guys liked this! I really am! I was a bit worried about this, as I try to keep my OCs out of my Fanfiction, but Riona was just too cute an idea to pass up. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. I'm one of those authors that'll lose interest in something if I don't have encouragement. So let me know what you think!_

_Oh, yes, yes. Something I forgot about in the first chapter: Before anyone points out that I lack a disclaimer in this story, please take a look at my profile page. I have one huge disclaimer there for all of my stories. (The only reason I put it there is because I always forget to put one in my stories…)_

_Anyway, time for review replies! (I curse this author's note, because it makes this drabble well over 500 words. Grrr...)_

**Botan and Kurama lover-** Ah, Riona's right around four or five years old, give or take a few months. As for the Riza thing... we'll see...

**All the others-** Thanks a lot for all the support! Hope you keep reading!


	3. Illness

**Illness**

* * *

Roy groaned. He'd been doing that a lot lately, groaning. Riza glared at him for groaning, just like she did every time he dared to interrupt her. He ignored it and groaned again. He heard her fingers tighten around the pencil she held. He considered attempting to apologize, but thought better of it.

It wasn't like he wanted to get her angry (God no, he liked living, and therefore wouldn't dare to try _that_.) And it certainly wasn't his fault he was sick. No, that was Rio's fault. (Of course, in the end he could blame it all on his parents. After all, if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have such a weak immune system, and neither would Rio.)

He did remind himself to thank Riza after his head stopped pounding. And to feel sorry for her after he was done with his own self-pity. The poor woman had to deal with him, Rio, and Aya (Ed and Winry's kid. She was sick too, and Ed didn't want to risk getting their two-month-old sick as well. So he sent her to go "play" with the Mustangs.) He heard Riza shifted and sigh, and then reach over and touch his forehead.

"Your fever's down." She stated. "The medicine is working."

"That doesn't mean I'm feeling better." He grumbled, rolling over so he could face her.

She raised an eyebrow, before smiling softly. "You're such a baby. Rio's got the same thing you do, but I don't hear her complaining."

"That's because you gave her that stuff that puts her to sleep!" he protested. It was true; Riza had given their daughter the last dose Nyquil, which had always put her to sleep. Fast. Riza shook her head.

"You're just lucky I didn't send you to work anyway." She stood up and stretched, forcing back a yawn. It was already fairly late. She was usually asleep by now, but she had stayed awake to keep Roy company.

Roy simply grumbled.

* * *

A few weeks later, Roy found himself up at well past midnight, stirring the broth in the pot slowly. He heard a sneeze from the bedroom and smirked. Taking a spoon, he carefully poured some of the liquid into a small bowl and turned off the stove. Taking the bowl, he walked back to the bedroom.

Riza sneezed again and groaned. Roy handed her a handkerchief, which she accepted gratefully, and then sat down carefully.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, handing her the bowl.

"Shut up."

* * *

_Author's notes: Yeah, I'm still alive. Sorry I haven't updated in… forever. (You guys should feel lucky. My other stories are practically dead now because of my lack of updates. I feel bad about it…) Anywho, this was inspired by me. I'm sick T-T. It sucks. But I'll live._

_Enjoy, ne?_


	4. Kitchen

**Kitchen

* * *

**

If Riza had made one mistake in her life, it had been letting her husband into the kitchen. It wasn't that she didn't trust him… actually, that was what it was exactly. She didn't trust him. At least not in _her_ kitchen. She trusted Winry, Ed, Al, Havoc, even Black Hayate-hell, she trusted _Rio_ more than she did Roy in the kitchen. The fact was, he _could not cook_. It was as simple as that.

She should have listened to her instincts.

As she surveyed the mess; the messy dishes piled into the sink, flour and other ingredients covering the counters, and other things that made the room look like a hurricane had come through, she couldn't help but stifle a groan. It was going to be hell cleaning this up. Of course, she wasn't sure which was worse: cleaning up the aftermath or tasting Roy's creation.

He'd be insulted if she didn't at least try it before she struck him down, but she still wasn't sure if she would live through it. She was currently trying to think of a way to get out of it, or at least convince Roy that it was inedible.

Luckily, she had a daughter. And like any five-year-old, Riona was brutally honest.

"Dad! My food is trying to escape!"

* * *

_Author's note: -Shudder- I've actually had food up and walk away from me before. It's scary. Poor Riza. Ah well, there is a lesson to be learned here: Never let Roy in the kitchen. _


	5. Flame

**Flame

* * *

**

Riza loved fire. She blamed it mostly on Roy, as it was him who had first started her obsession. The first time she saw him in Ishbal, the way he was able to wield and bend flames as though they were nothing had entranced her. She had become something of a pyro after that (before she and Roy had started their relationship, her neighbors would complain about the constant bon fires she held at night). Fire seemed to draw her in like a moth, almost unwillingly, just like he had. In the end she believed her obsession with fire was just a cover for her obsession with him.

But when the old oak tree caught fire suddenly in the backyard of their house as she was doing the dishes from lunch, she felt a surge of anger as she poked her head out the open window. "Roy! Not around Riona!"

Her husband jumped from the lawn chair he was dozing in, slightly disoriented. "Huh? Wha-?"

She blinked at him in surprise, before her eyes flew to the fire that starting to fizzle out. Roy caught her line of sight and turned, catching sight of the last few flames before turning back to her. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

She put the glass she was washing down and wiped her hands on a towel as she made her way outside. "Then who?"

A giggle was heard, and both heads turned to look at the little girl who was happily clapping her hands, an alchemist circle made of dirt in front of her. Both stood still for a moment, before Riza turned to Roy. "I thought you had those books locked away!"

* * *

_Author's notes: Ah, the wonders of parenthood. Especially when your kid can pick locks to dangerous books that contain information about flame alchemyXD_


	6. Nightmare

**Nightmare

* * *

**

There were rules in the Mustang household. Some were very clear, such as how it was not permitted to feed one's peas to Black Hayate, or that the pillows were _not_ meant to be dissected. Others, however, were unspoken but understood. Such as the fact that any time after nine o'clock was "Mommy and Daddy time", and they were not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency.

Hence why Riona was currently sitting in her bed, the sheets pulled up at her waist in a limp pile, her tiny hands clinging to the edge of her nightgown, her eyes darting around the room in a frenzy. According to her inner-clock, it was well past the nine o'clock deadline, and therefore too late to go and bother her parents. But, Darn it, she was scared!

She rarely ever had nightmares. Usually her dreams consisted of crayon-colored worlds in bright blues and pinks with large smiley faces and little black and white bundles of Black Hayate. (Occasionally her "brothers", Ed and Al, would make an appearance, and Aya would every once in a while slip in too.) But sometimes her dreams were different. The bright, pastel colors were replaced with dark shadows and menacing reds, not at all as comforting as the bright amber eyes she and her mother shared, and horrible visions and sights.

Tonight was one of those nights where the shadows would come out, and every little sound seemed to be a creature from the dark coming to steal her away. But still, she wasn't sure if it was okay to go to her parents. Usually she would wake up screaming, and her parents would be there already. She never had to go to _them_ before.

After a few minutes, her fears took over and she flung away the blankets, her bare feet landing on the soft carpet, pausing only briefly to grab her stuffed bear. She shuffled nervously into the hall, one arm squeezing her bear, the other gripping the edge of her nightgown nervously. After a moment, she reached her parent's room. There were sounds coming from inside; it sounded as though they were playing, like they did sometimes when she was awake.

Biting her lip, she reached out a trembling hand and gripped the doorknob, turning. The door swung open, revealing her mother and father sitting on their bed; or rather, her father laying on his back, holding her mother's hair clip above his head, and her mother on top of him, reaching for it. They both stared at the girl for a moment, before Riza pulled away and knelt down, motioning for the little girl to come to her. Rio was happy to oblige.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, watching as Riza sat on the edge of the bed, their daughter clinging to her.

"Bad dream." Was Rio's reply, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Riza gently rubbed her daughter's back in a soothing motion, and Roy got off the bed.

"I'll make some hot chocolate."

Rio sat with her mother for a few minutes, explaining how she sat in her room and saw weird shadows and such. Riza looked at her daughter in surprise.

"How long have you been awake? Sweetie, you should have come get us." Rio looked up at her.

"It's okay? Even after nine o'clock?"

"It is. If you need us, we're right here." Riza shifted and smiled at her. "You don't have to be afraid to come to us."

Roy wandered in them, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. The small family sat awake for a few hours, and slowly, Rio felt the shadows losing their strength.

* * *

_Author's notes: ACK! It's over 500 words! Aww, who cares? I like this one. I've always been obsessed with the interactions between parent and child. I always found it so… interesting XD That, and I thought it was a cute idea._

_Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, people! Oh, and by the way! I've made over 1000 hits on this fic! I'm so happy! Let's see what we can do about those reviews, eh?_

_Enjoy!_

_EDIT: Sorry about the faulty format, guys. It should be fixed, though._


	7. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat

* * *

**

Riza could remember, back when she had been pregnant with Riona, several odd things about Roy that she had discovered in those tormenting eight and a half months. (Sadly, the little girl had been premature by about two weeks. But there had been no health complications, aside from Roy's crushed fingers.) Such as the fact that he had the _oddest_ habit of mixing celery sticks with raspberry jam and ketchup. At first she had wondered if _he _was pregnant, when he had informed her that it was just one of his quirks. She hadn't questioned him about it again.

But there were things that were less strange, and more sentimental. She could clearly remember the long nights when her unborn child had kept her up; how she would sit on the bed reading, while Roy would lay with his head resting gently against her swollen stomach. She had asked him once exactly what he was doing, and he had simply smiled and said without moving, "Listening to her heart."

Of course, that had started an argument about the sex of their child, but in the end he had been right, though he never revealed how he had known. Even now, he still liked to listen to her heart, whether it was the child's or the mother's. _Tonight's like that_, Riza mused as her eyes scanned the text on the page of her book, her husband's head resting against her breast, right above her heart. He had dozed off at least an hour earlier, and she hadn't the heart to wake him. So she sat on the couch, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair as she read.

It was when she heard the soft patter of tiny feet against the carpet that she glanced up and met the tired eyes of her pajama-clad daughter. Her brow furrowed; it was well past midnight, Rio should have been asleep hours earlier.

"What are you doing up? Riza said softly in an attempt to let her husband sleep. Rio yawned.

"Can't sleep."

"Why not?" Riza jumped slightly at the sound of Roy's voice and watched as he sat up, blinking tiredly. The little girl shrugged and yawned again. Roy cast a quick glance at Riza before lifting the girl into his arms.

"Daddy?" the little girl asked softly, and he smiled and shushed her, telling her to relax. Rio blinked up at him tiredly, before resting her head against his chest. He spent the next few minutes talking to her in a soft tone, mostly whispering sweet nothings. The soft rumble of his voice, mixed in the constant, steady beating of his heart slowly lulled the girl into a sound sleep, and he turned and smiled at Riza before heading towards Riona's room to put the girl in her bed.

Riza watched with a sweet smile. Like father, like daughter.

* * *

_Author's notes: The thing about the heartbeat is true. My father used to do that for me when I couldn't sleep; he'd rest my head against his chest and let me listen to his heart. It helped me sleep on those nights when my mind was moving a mile a minute. I still do, sometimes._

_I like the way this turned out. The fact is, the heartbeat is a very special sound; not only is it soothing, but it's a reminder that we are still alive. It can bring relief to those who fear of loosing a loved one, or it can simply be a sign of affection. Remember that the next time you see a close friend, or family member. Remember that even if you can't hear it, their hearts are still beating strong, and they're still there. _

_Anyway, now I've got that out of my system, onto a more silly note! I just realized that I have yet to write a drabble that has a special moment between Riza and Rio… I mean, Roy's gotten his chance with _Music. _But not Riza… I'll have to fix that!_

_Toodles_


	8. Welcoming

**Welcoming

* * *

**

They hated it when he was gone. The higher-ups always hesitated to send a family man away on business (Surprisingly) but there were those occasions in which he would _have_ to leave. Usually it was only for a few days, sometimes stretching for a week, but only on rare occasions. But it was always hard on his family.

It wasn't that Riza couldn't handle it. Riona was always an angel when her father was gone, and knew exactly which buttons _not_ to press. But there was something…awkward for her to walk into a quiet house. Usually there were happy giggles and laughter, or perhaps a shout of joy that greeted her as she opened the front door. But when he was gone… all was quiet. And it was downright disturbing.

But she had to deal with it, as much as it pained her. It was probably a bit harder on her than it was for Rio. While Rio missed her father, and playmate, deeply, Riza felt incomplete without his presence, which she had come to anticipate beside her each passing day. A wave of loneliness would wash over her in the mornings when she opened her eyes to find his side of the bed empty.

And that was how she felt now: lonely and sad. Rio had gone to bed a few hours earlier, and this was the time she spent with Roy. Usually they would simply cuddle on the couch, content to sit together until it was time for them to sleep. (Every once in a while they would get some unexplainable urge and end up on top of each other like animals, but those moments were few and far between.) But at that moment, the room seemed a little bigger than average, and the blanket seemed a little less comfortable.

She sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch, playing through her idea of how his return would go. That was mostly what she did when he was gone: play with Rio and wait for him to get back. She imagined the sound of his key sliding into the lock, turning it easily, and then-wait a minute, what the hell? She was on her feet in an instant as she realized that the sounds she was hearing were _not_ just in her head.

Black Hayate raised his head at the sound of the door opening, and gave a bark as a very tired Roy stepped through.

"Be quiet, you silly dog!" he scolded in a whisper. He hadn't noticed her yet.

She barely gave him a chance to realize what was happening as she practically catapulted over to him, wrapping her legs around his midsection and locking her feet at the ankles. He let out a surprised cry, before dropping the small overnight bag he had with him and grabbing her by the waist to support her weight fully. He chuckled, and then pressed his lips to hers with a smile.

After a moment, they broke apart. A soft wind blew in; he hadn't gotten a chance to close the door. She rested her forehead against his and calmed a moment, delightful shivers running down her spine from his hands. They both must have looked like idiots, standing there in an open door, she in her pajamas, grinning at each other. But neither really cared at that moment.

She released a breath softly, and she fought off a smile as she felt him shudder slightly as her breath tickled his lips. "Welcome home."

* * *

_Author's notes: The return of a loved one; a very happy occasion._

_And WHOA! I'm…shocked! The last chapter seemed to be very popular. I was surprised at how well _Heartbeat _went over. I guess it's just one of those good story… things. Heh, 3 more reviews and we reach 40! The big four oh! Yippie! _

_Hurry up! Let's see if we can get the review count up to 100!_


	9. Family

**Family

* * *

**

Roy hated working late. Of course, he had always hated it, but now even more so. Before, he had wanted to rush out because of some bar that looked inviting, or a girl waiting for him. (It was on the days that he did have a date that Riza used to keep him late.) Now, there wasn't any bar. There was a girl, however, two of them in fact.

But it seemed like he was getting home later and later now, more and more paperwork to finish ("Just one last thing, Sir!"), more things to approve, more meetings to attend. It was enough to drive him batty. (He couldn't wait for Riza to start working again. She had decided to wait until Rio had turned seven. And it was also helpful that Roy had demolished the fraternization laws right after he had become Fuhrer.)

But there was one thing that seemed to make it seem okay. One thing to remind him that he had time before he had to return to that hellhole. One thing that, even though it was nearly midnight, would always be there for him.

As he stepped into his home, stifling a yawn, he had to remind himself that it was late. He would give Rio her goodnight kiss and then join his wife for a few hours rest. He kicked off his shoes, forgetting to discard his coat.

He didn't get very far in the house, however. A small bundle of blue ran over and pounced on him happily, squealing out, "Daddy!"

Rio hugged him as her mother came over at a much slower pace. Riza gently helped him out of his coat, hung it up, and then leaned over Rio and gave him a soft kiss. She smiled at him, before wandering back down the hall. Roy and Rio followed, Rio babbling on about how she had picked out her pajamas (a blue nightgown with a pair of angel wings on the back) all on her own.

As he and Riza placed Rio in her bed carefully, wishing her sweet dreams, he knew he the one thing he had to make his life better, was his family.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay, I have no idea where that came from, but can every body say "Awwww…" Actually, I believe family is the most important thing in your life. So go out there and give some random member of your family a big ol' hug! (Kudos to those who actually do it.)_

_And… um, oh yeah. Sorry it took me so long to update. This is actually an older drabble, but I figured "What the hell" and put it up anyway. Expect updates to be slow because I'm trying to update all my other stories. But it's slow going, I'm afraid._


	10. Words

**Words

* * *

**

The day Riza and Roy were to be married had been absolute chaos. It had shocked them both at just how many people actually went against their union. People had actually begun to protest in the street outside the church, for the love of God! There had been a small debate amongst the group within the church as to whether or not they would postpone the wedding. However, both the bride and the groom had refused to admit defeat that easily.

Their relationship had been the subject to many arguments among the higher ups. Both of their families had opposed it, with the exception of Riza's grandfather, who had smiled warmly and practically screamed out his blessing at them instantly.

Many people had questioned how it would change the change of command amongst Central's ranks. It didn't, but that didn't stop people from worrying. The higher ups really didn't have much say in it; Roy hadn't officially been announced Furher, but he was already running things behind the scenes. If they had stepped in at any time, he could have simply whispered a word to a contact, and within the week they would have been stripped of their ranks and sent to the bottom of the food chain.

But that didn't make the ridicule any easier. Riza was used to ignoring words, but when those sharp tongues turned on her family, her blood boiled.

It had been harder to restrain herself when Rio was born. The people would talk in the streets, most not recognizing her, chatting about the new addition to the Mustang family. Some people said the child would have her parents temper and be absolutely horrible. Others claimed she would be physically disfigured due to her parents constant, violent fighting. Still others said the child would follow in her parents' footsteps and join the military, disgracing herself and her family. The more radical thinkers said the girl would be executed because of her heritage.

The pain had started for Riza not when the words had begun to flow, but when she was walking down the street with her three-year-old daughter in tow, and the child had looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and asked softly, "Mama, why are they talking about us like that?"

But there was one thing she could think of that made it better.

She had three highlights in her life thus far, though she was sure there would be more. The first was the moment she had kissed Roy and their union had become official; in that moment, she felt a single, relieved tear slip down her cheek. It had been the first time she had cried with Roy knowingly in her presence, and he had simply smiled and brushed the tear away.

The second was the day Rio had been born. The pain had been nothing compared to the sheer bliss she had felt when she had been allowed to hold her little girl in her arms for the first time. (The fighting over the child's name afterwards wasn't something she enjoyed remembering, however. Especially after both she and her husband had been sedative when he had pulled on his glove and she had yanked her gun out of its holster.)

The last memory, and the one she enjoyed the most, was when Rio had been two months old. It had been the day that Roy had officially been announced Furher. As soon as the ceremony had been completed, he had been asked to give a speech. He had smiled, given his speech, and then was forced to stand for a few pictures. Before anyone could snap the photo, however, he had motion off stage, and Riza and Rio had joined him. He took their daughter into his arms and held her against him, smiling warmly and proudly.

That had been the day Riza had made all of the people who had stood against them eat their words.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ah, a little over 500 words, but who's counting? Sorry this update took so long. But I've been working on my website! The link is in my profile page, if you're interested in checking it out. It turned out better than I would have expected. Be sure to sign my guestbook with your opinions if you do stop by!_


	11. Red

**Red

* * *

**

There was one color that Riona was never allowed to wear. Anything else was fine, but both her parents forbid the use of one particular color, much to her own confusion. It was odd that her parents could come to firm decision, together, without having some form of argument, but this was the one thing that they both agreed on with a passion that little Rio was far to young to grasp completely.

And it wasn't just her parents, either. Her _entire_ family- Uncles Havoc, Breda, and Fallman; Ed, Al, and Fuery, and even Winry- all supported the odd rule.

She was never allowed to wear red.

She never understood why, but she accepted it and followed it. Which was why, when the big Military Ball came up, just like it did every year, and her parents told her she was finally old enough to go with them, she chose a nice and soft white dress with blue trim. She never admitted it, but she was a little jealous when Aya had showed off her pretty _red _dress. Still, she was content with her white-and-blue-trim outfit, and had even let her mother braid her dark curls.

And she'd had quite a bit of fun, too- she danced with all the generals, each one commenting on just how cute she looked in her white-and-blue-trim dress and how grown up she looked with her hair braided down the back- and let her mother and father show her off to everyone else and make them quite jealous because they didn't have such a lovely daughter.

And then there were firecrackers. Or at least that's what she thought they were. She liked firecrackers, but neither of her parents did- they said the sound reminded them of something from a long time ago. But for some reason everyone screamed when these firecrackers went off. And she was knocked off her father's shoulders and landed hard on the ground. Tears welled up her in eyes but she was strong and refused to let them fall.

Until she looked down and realized her dress was _red_.

* * *

"She got lucky. It just grazed her arm; nothing too damaging. She may have a scar, though…"

Riza nodded as the doctor droned on about proper treatment. For a moment she considered reminding him that she _was_ a military woman and _knew_ how to keep a bullet wound clean, but she fought that urge and instead stroked her daughter's hairline, smoothing out the messy locks. The braid had come undone sometime during the night and the long, dark hair Rio sported was now a heap of tangles.

Riona had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, right after the good doctor had wrapped her arm in bandages and given her something for the pain. Blood was beginning to ooze out of the wound, staining the bandages red, and for a moment the mother was reminded of the pure, unadulterated _terror_ she'd felt when she'd seen the red stains on her only child's dress.

Shaking those thoughts away, she rolled her shoulders and brushed away a blonde lock, suddenly desperate to just get home and put Riona in her bed. Roy was on something akin to a witch-hunt, with the help of everyone from their office, and Ed and Al. Gracia and Winry were sitting with her waiting for news to come back, trying to comfort a very shaken Riza.

Their company did little to help her nerves, but it was reassuring. Taking one more glance at her child, she came to a decision.

The previously white-with-blue-trim dress would be burned after all of this. And she'd let Roy do the honors.

* * *

_Author's notes: That ended up darker than I intended, but whatever right? And OMG YES!!! I FINALLY updated. You can put away the pitchforks and torches now._

_My Royai muse has deserted me lately, I'm afraid to say. So updates will probably take forever, but I'll try to keep it going. Um… please review! They make me happy!_


End file.
